Love Arrows fly
by StarGirl05
Summary: Felicity Smoak is your average ex-hunter. So when an old friend(crush) comes back into her life, what will happen?(rewrite of Bow and Arrow)
1. Reintroduction

**I don't own Supernatural or Arrow**

 **AN:This is a rewrite from another story(Bow and Arrow). This will be a little different. Enjoy and please review.**

 **Felicity's POV**

Another day of being Oliver's assistant, hoorah. I hate it to put it bluntly. I understand his reasoning of placing me here, and I like the raise. But I get harassed by Isabel, treated like a total idiot at best, and get literally no off time, except for weekends. And I kinda dislike the routine of it. See, I used to be a hunter, and I moved around a lot.

The best thing about it was meeting Sam Winchester. I have a bit of a crush on him. Speak of the devil and he shall appear! I get a call from him.

"Hello."

"Hey Felicity."

"Hey Sam, how are you?"

He pauses.

"...good, what about you?"

"Good."

"That's good. Hey, I got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you know of any good hotels in Starling City?"

"Oh no you don't. If you are in town, you are staying with me."

"Are you sure, I can get a hotel."

"Samuel Winchester!"

"Okay"

"Good, so what brings you to town?"

"Ehhhh, long story. To make things short, I am searching for the " apple pie" life as Dean says it."

"Oh, and you just naturally think of Starling City."

"Not exactly. I choose somewhere I actually know my way around and know someone who lives there."

"Ahh, so when will you get here?"

"About noon tomorrow. Are you sure you are okay with me staying, I can find a hotel."

"Sam..."

"Okay okay,well I got to go, see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow"

"Bye "

"Bye"

Okay, I can work with tomorrow. I just have to work it out with Oliver. I walk into his office.

"Mr. Queen"

"Yes, Felicity"

"May I have tomorrow off, I have a friend coming into town and he will get here about noon tomorrow. He is staying with me and I want to get him settled in."

"Yes, you may have tomorrow off."

"Thank you"

"No problem"

* * *

The next morning, I get up at 8 and go shopping and buy a cookbook. I get home at 10 which leaves me with 2 hours to clean up the apartment. I vacuum, sweep, mop, dust, clean the bathroom, clean his bedroom, and clean the kitchen. It is still only 11:15 so I grab a book to read.

At noon, I hear a knock on my door. I open it up to see the 6'4", blonde headed, brown eyed monster of a man named Sam. He gives me a hug and I open the doorway and step back so he can walk in. He is still as cute as ever.

"You know I can get a hotel..."

"Sam!"

"Ok Ok"

He goes upstairs to unpack. An hour or so later, he comes back down. I was texting Thea(who found out about Sam). As soon as I texted her back, she would respond. When he came in the room, I put my phone down.

 **AN: Hey, its me. I hope you guys are enjoying this, if so leave me a review. If you have any questions, pm me or leave a review and I will awnser next chapter. I am getting better at writing seeing as this is longer and better than the original.**


	2. Breaking down the wall

**I don't own Arrow or Supernatural**

 **AN: This will be in Felicity's POV unless stated otherwise. I want to get that out there so I don't have to rewrite whose POV it is over and over. I also want to mention that in this story, Sam went to law school and has a degree in law.**

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Felicity"

"How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Good. Hey, I have a question?"

"What's your question?"

"Why did you and Dean quit hunting together?"

"The last hunt we did together, I got hurt and Dean feels that he should have gotten hurt not me. He left in the middle of the night leaving only a note."

"I'm so sorry."

"Its fine. There is nothing you could have done anyway."

I feel bad anyway. I shouldn't have said anything.

* * *

That night, I wake up to hear muttering. I look around but don't see anything. The muttering gets louder and I realize it is coming from Sam's room. I silently walk to his door frame to hear Sam muttering in his sleep.

"Jess...Jess no...no...Jess...please Jess...no...no no..."

I decide it is probably best to wake him up. I shake his shoulder. He grabs my hand and looks up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Jess, I just had the worst dream."

He releases my hand and I silently walk out of the door and start down the hallway.

"Felicity"

I hear him say but I continue and head to bed. He walks to my bedroom doorway. I pretend to be asleep, but he probably could tell that. He walks back to his room. I fall asleep soon after. I dream of my hunting days with the boys.

* * *

The next morning, I cook some breakfast(it took 5 times to make the food edible) and make coffee. Sam walks down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Is there anyway I can help?"

"No thank you. I have breakfast ready."

"Felicity..."

"Yeah?"

I brace myself for his mention of last night, but it doesn't come.

"About Dean... He didn't leave me... An angel possessed him and I tried to find him and..."

"Wait, hold on a sec. An angel possessed him?"

"Michael. Supposedly, Dean is his perfect vessel. I tried to find him, but the looks from Jack and them became to much, I couldn't take it any more."

"I understand. If there is anything and I mean anything I can do to help you in anyway, let me know."

"I will"

* * *

As I walk into work, I meet my favorite workmate, Isabel. I was being sarcastic. I walked into work with a smile on my face and Isabel noticed it. Thankfully, Diggle rescued me before she could speak.


End file.
